Her Husband's Wife
by Lizalaroo
Summary: Who would have thought Relena would be the one to break peace when she *accidently* killed Trowa by drowning him at the pool, which brought Catherine to killing her, who got killed by Heero, who got killed by... In this episode - relena TORTURE MAJORLY!!!
1. Accidental Murder

**Her Husband's Wife**

****

Ok, this story is basically total humour, but its not slapstick. In other words, its not a bunch of rubbish and easy reading at the same time. This story will be done by two different people. One by me – Lizalaroo and the other person is my friend – Amanda. We will be doing a chapter each and you will be told who wrote which chapter.

****

**Review: Basically, Relena is a total phsycho who starts the whole thing when she *accidently* drowns Trowa when she goes swimming for the first time in her life. Hehe…**

**Chapter 1 – Innocent Murder**

****

*Lizalaroo's chapter*

****

It seemed peace was finally gained and all was back to normal. The former gundam pilots began living in Quatre's mansion with Relena providing all the money. Relena had finally become permanent queen of the World and the space colonies, which left no room for battles. The gundam pilots could never become normal children, but they could go on with life and learn how to accept the world around them. Little did they know, their war would never be over until they were dead!

Relena strolled to the huge center. A few people bowed and she was let in for free with Trowa close at her heels. The last thing he wanted was to be paying to go to a swimming pool.

"I've never really been at a swimming pool you know," said Relena smiling at Trowa. 

"Well the girl's rooms are over there," said Trowa blushing and pointing at the girl's rooms, which were on the other side of the pool room.

"Ok, I'll meet you back here," exclaimed Relena rushing into the toilet.

Trowa smiled to himself, remembering what had happened earlier the day.

**#Flashback# ~_Soz, couldn't resist using the flashback idea ^_^_**

Trowa walked into the dining room quietly. The others were already there eating there breakfast silently. He slipped into his seat and looked around at the others. They seemed unusually quiet and Heero wasn't even touching his food.

"Um, Heero, what is it?" asked Trowa taking a bit out of his cereal.

"Relena wants to go to the swimming pool," said Heero calmly.

"And, that is a problem?"

"She's never been in one!"

"So?"

"She's going alone!" Heero said frustrated.

Trowa sweat dropped and tried to hide his laughter. Heero suddenly blushed and sat back down. He cared too much for the girl and it was almost cute, watching him trying to talk about Relena without blushing. It just went so weird.

"If you are so worried I'll go with her ok? We'll go to her private, castle pool if that makes you even more calm," said Trowa.

Heero nodded quickly and walked out the room. Quatre broke into laughter, quickly covering his mouth to make sure Heero didn't hear him.

"What? Surely taking Relena to the pool can't be that hard," exclaimed Trowa before walking out of the room too.

**#End of Flashback# **

Relena raced out of the bathroom, her swimming costume tightly around her slim (cough cough) body. She waved to Trowa and raced to him with her towel. The place seemed deserted. Even the guards had left.

"Alright, so do we just get in?" asked Relena giggling.

Trowa nodded and Relena shrieked in happiness as she jumped into the pool. Trowa dived after her and brought her back up to the surface of the water. Luckily she was close to the edge of the pull and grabbed on, shivering in the cold.

"You never told me it was so cold in a pool," said Relena angrily.

"You have to warm up by swimming. Of course it's cold at first. When you get a bit more warmed up we'll go to the middle of the pool. You might not be able to reach there," said Trowa before torpedoing 5 metres. 

Relena nodded and tried the same, pushing off the wall. Everything went awkward and she smashed head first into the perpendicular wall. Her eyes popped in frustration and she threw her head out the water, gasping for breath.

"That wasn't fun!" screamed Relena angrily. 

Trowa tried to hide his laughter and showed her how to doggy paddle. A smile plastered on her face. Surely THIS couldn't been hard for her. She let go of the edge and began doggy paddling. She began floating towards him like a little puppy. She noticed how his unibang became soaked and looked very funny because it was still sticking out like it always did. He dived underwater again and began using freestyle towards the other side of the pool.

Relena watched as Trowa swam so easily across the pool. He didn't seem to get tired at all and she was already getting breathless. 

Maybe I should try a different stroke thought Relena trying to imitate Trowa's freestyle.

It seemed to be working so she let go of the wall and began slowly swimming to the middle of the pool. She became tired after about 2 minutes of swimming and she was barely in the middle. Her arms ached and her legs didn't want to kick anymore. She put her feet down and tried to touch the floor but it disappeared underneath her. Her heart began racing as she started struggling to stay above the water.

"Trowa help me! I'm drowning," screamed Relena as her head went underwater.

Trowa quickly raced towards Relena and grabbed onto the confused figure. She grabbed onto his arm and began pulling him down and screaming in the water at the same time. She floated up again and breathed in. She began shrieking and grabbed onto her last resort – Trowa's Uni bang – ducking him underwater before he could take a breath. She seemed to be drowning still so she jumped onto his back, which seemed to help her float. 

Trowa tried to struggle against the heavy weight on his back. His lungs began shrinking as the air wasn't received. His head felt tingly from lack of oxygen. He tried to move but his arms didn't seem to move. He couldn't see because the person ontop of him was splashing and creating bubbles in the water. He tried to breath through those bubbles, but it didn't seem to work. 

"Am I going to die like this?" thought Trowa before falling into unconsciousness as he breathed in the chlorined water.

Relena paddled slowly towards the edge of the pool. Tears were swelling in her eyes as she drew closer to the edge. She had forgotten what she was sitting on by now and only cared about getting to the edge of the pool. Suddenly a bodyguard raced in and screamed at the sight. He talked into his radiospeaker quickly and rushed to help Relena out of the pool. Only when she came out she looked at what she had been floating on. A shrill scream filled the pool as the former gundam pilots rushed into pool room.

Thank goodness Relena didn't die thought Heero.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Trowa, Trowa is dead," said Heero in a monotone voice.

"How are we ever going to tell Catherine about this event. I mean she treated Trowa as her brother," said Quatre at the table. His eyes were swollen from crying. Relena had stayed in her room the whole day and had finally come out, having a horrible feeling in her stomache.

"This was all my fault. I was so scared I didn't know what I grabbed onto... I wish I never went to the pool. I should have followed your advice, Heero. You are always correct," said Relena before bursting into tears again.

Heero turned on his laptop, ignoring Relena's tears. He wasn't supposed to show that he cared infront of the other gundam pilots.

"Hello, Catherine. We have some bad news for you and it is urgent. I think you better go to Quatre's mansion as soon as possible," said Heero to the voice mail. He pressed the "send" button and looked back at Relena.

"For your own safety, I suggest you go back to your castle and don't face Catherine for a while," said Heero calmly.

Relena nodded sadly and made her way out of the room.

"Are you sure that is alright to say to your girlfriend," asked Wufei strangely.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Heero not realising what a mistake he had made.

"You think that Onna is good enough for your girlfriend! She is a slut! You can do better than that Heero," exclaimed Wufei angrily.

"At least his girlfriend is the queen, and not DEAD," said Dup cooly.

Wufei was about to wring Duo's neck when Quatre stopped them.

"Don't you think you are being a bit too casual about Trowa's death?" asked Quatre through hiccups.

"People die every day, we are used to it aren't we?" asked Duo.

Quatre jumped out of his chair angrily and walked out the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Duo blankly.

The others formed a huge sweatdropped. He sure could be thick headed sometimes.


	2. Run, Run away!

**AN: This is a warning to those under 12, this chapter maybe a little traumatising for you. Ok?**

Sorry its short by the way!!!

****

**Chapter 2 – Run, Run Away!**

****

*Lizalaroo's Chapter. Sorry, Amanda – (**Cruel Destiny) didn't want to do it because she's afraid to admit she likes Relena! j/k Anyway, I'm much better at torturing Relena. MAJOR MAJOR TO THE FULL Relena bashing, and that is physically! J Evil... And sorry if its really short, but I went straight to the point of the torture... to please those who are against her... hehe J **

Relena rushed around her house, peering through the windows. She could see Catherine approaching the mansion. She quickly glanced at her wardrobe and jumped in, closing the door shut behind her. No! This wasn't supposed to be happening. Catherine was supposed to be going to Quatre's mansion. Had she already gone there and found out the news? 

She breathed heavily for a while, staring into blacks space. Suddenly she heard the door knob turn and she fell silent, shuddering in short breaths. Light footsteps walked along the floor. Relena strained her ears to hear the footsteps. She heard Catherine talking to herself angrily. 

A lamp fell to the floor and shattered. Relena covered her mouth to stop from shrieking out loud in fright. She drew in another breath before falling silent again, blowing out with her nose.

Catherine hit the wardrobe making the whole thing shake tremendously.

She flung the doors open and stared at the terrified girl. Catherine's eyes shon wildly and she quickly slammed the door, locking Relena in the warbdrobe. She crept behind the wardrobe and slammed it down on the floor. Relena screamed as she fell on the ground. Her nose hit the door hard, making her nose break and her face become bruised. Catherine opened the door again and dragged Relena out.

"You killed Trowa! You killed him in the lowest way possible! I could never forgive you for that!" screamed Catherine before punching Relena hard in the jaw. Relena shuddered in pain and fell unconscious.

"Since Trowa is gone, you will be help me with my circus act this time. I think I'm going to have some fun with you," whispered Catherine in Relena's ear.

She tied Relena's frail hands behind her back and threw a sack over her. She rushed to the window, dragging Relena with her. She threw the sack out of the window and jumped after it, catching it just before it fell on the ground and broke every bone in Relena's worthless body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena slowly opened her eyes only to find out she was being tied onto a huge, circular wooden plank. Suddenly she realised she was being watched by almost one hundred people and screamed as loud as she could.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!"

Heero was busy on a mission to even hear Relena's piercing screams which were slowly carrying across the world. By the rate she was going, the sound would reach him in exactly 3 days.

Catherine smirked evilly and took out her first dagger, aiming at Relena.

She threw the dagger and in a flash it had scraped Relena's arm and covered in blood. Catherine walked up to the dagger and took out her lighter. She singed the blood onto the dagger and took it out, placing it on a beautifully decorated box. This was the first treasure she would get from hurting Relena.

Relena's whole body shook with fear and pain. She was sure every bone was broken in her bruised and tortured body. She tried to keep her blue eyes open but everything in her body wanted to give up and fall inconscious. Suddenly she realised Catherine was standing right next to her with a syringe in her hand.

"You can't be falling asleep half way through the show. You'll fall asleep later," said Catherine sticking the syringe into Relena's neck, not bothering to get rid of the air bubbles. 

Relena screamed as she felt the liquid and airbubbles enter her body. She didn't know how much longer she could last. Her body fell into spasms and she began coughing up blood which just seemed to make the crowd more amused.

"And now, the torturing of Relena, the stupid peacecrap begins," exclaimed the speaker. The crowd roared with screams and shouts of amusement. 

Catherine walked back to her daggers and carefully shot one into Relena's leg. Blood gushed out over the stage and began pouring down the stage. Relena's shouts were being recorded on a tape for later listening. Catherine smiled and brought another dagger to her face, carefully aiming for Relena's hair. The dagger shot beautifull across Relena's blonde hair and a bunch of hair collapsed on the ground. A helper grabbed the hair and gave it to Catherine who smelled it and put it in the box with the bloodied dagger. A helper walked towards Relena's head with a match and waited for Catherine's approval.

Catherine lifted her hands and swung them, making the crowd go louder. "Fire her! Fire her! Fire her! Fire her!" another roar went through the crowd making it almost deafening. The lights slowly lit out and suddenly a burst of flames arose on Relena's hair, lighting up the whole tent again. Relena's piercing screams echoed across the tent.

Relena felt the fire burn into her skin and her scalp. Black singed hair dropped everyone around her as tears began to drop out of her eyes at immense speed. She didn't mean to kill Trowa! It was an accident. She really didn't mean it!

"Relena, goodbye," said Catherine as the lights turned on again.

Before Relena blinked a sharp dagger shot into her stomache. Relena wheezed and coughed up more blood. Slowly she looked down to see blood gushing out of her stomache at fast speed. This was it, she was going to die.

"This is for me!" exclaimed Catherine throwing a dagger into Relena's chest. Relena screamed in pain as her head became extremely heavy.

"This is for all the people who had loved him," screamed Catherine throwing 5 daggers into Relena's body.

"And this, is for Trowa who everyone had loved until you had to ruin everything," screamed Catherine with tears pouring out of her eyes. A dagger shot into Relena's head killing her in seconds. 

Catherine slowly walked towards Relena. Her eyes were still wide open and her clothes were stained with dark red blood. She touched the blood and sucked the blood of her finger.

"Goodbye, you little dirty princess," said Catherine cutting Relena away from the spinning wheel. Relena's limp body collapsed and fell onto the dirty floor, never to be found again.

Somewhere far away where Heero was on a mission he suddenly heard Relena's scream which had been travelling for three days. His mind began to race and panic.

"Relena," he screamed, rushing into his gundam. He had to get back as soon as possible!


End file.
